Hung Up
by CatherineObvi0us
Summary: Yes, I was majorly grateful that she didn't get far with it, but I was devastated that something was bothering Carly so much, that she committed suicide. Suicide. Some Seddie, but mostly Cam friendship. Multi-Chapter.
1. Prologue

My fingers were numb from gripping onto the cold hospital bed side. Carly laid there, sound asleep, while I was sitting next to her, barely being able to process everything that happened in my head.

Earlier, I received a call from a woman who worked at the front desk of the hospital. Apparently, over the weekend, Carly left her apartment and was found with a rope over her neck, hanging from the ceiling in the Bushwell Plaza basement, locked up in an empty storage unit.

The very thought of Carly ever doing that pierced through her mind, and the fact that she DID do it made it worse.

Luckily, she was found right before she almost choked to death. It was a miracle, yet I wasn't happy. Yes, I was majorly grateful that she didn't get far with it, but I was devastated that something was bothering Carly so much, that she committed suicide.

Suicide.

Was it something I did? I knew it most likely not because of myself, but a little voice in the back of my head kept saying otherwise.

Marks from the rope scarred Carly's neck, and a slight bit of raw flesh covered them. It was so strange.. She never seemed to struggle with depression or any form of self harm.

Her skin was pale and cool as I traced my fingers on the brunettes arm. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend like this, and Freddie could tell.

He looked over to me sadly, "Sam? Are you alright?"

"No." I replied quietly, "I'm not, Freddie."

Tears formed in my eyes as he came over and sat next to me. We had been dating for a few months and it seemed to people as if nothing could break us apart. That's what all couples think when they first get together, right?

We both agreed that our relationship isn't and never will be "perfect" as everyone says they want theirs to be. Dating a guy I had bullied since the 3rd grade was a challenge. Of course, I loved him a lot, but there were times when we cracked and didn't talk to each other for at least a week. Although, we were always able to fix our bump in the road and move on.

The nurse walked in with paperwork that Spencer must have filled out. He had to leave the room a few minutes before Freddie and I came because he was too upset to even look at Carly without feeling like he should have watched over her more. It was like everyone thought it was their fault. Even Freddie.

"When will she wake up?" I looked up and asked the nurse dryly.

She gave a sad, small smile and replied, "About twenty minutes would be about time."

Twenty minutes were too long. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears that had been sitting in my eyes fell along with many more.

Freddie wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. No matter how comforting his touch usually was, there was nothing that could make it all better. My best friend was lying in a hospital bed because she committed suicide! How could this get better?

I closed my eyes tightly and within a matter of seconds, every little sound drowned away out of my hearing. 


	2. The Sandwich

It was two days after Carly got out of the hospital. The doctor said she was on the verge of becoming anorexic and had depression. I wasn't allowed to visit her until she had all of her medication, which took a while - so I guess you can presume that over that time period, I was majorly anxious. I needed to see Carly.

I knocked on the Shay apartment door and waited silently for it to open.

Nothing.

I tried again, and again, and again. Still no one opened. Spencer was probably not sure if he wanted anyone to visit Carly just yet, but I couldn't be patient any longer.

After knocking louder than the last two times, I finally heard a voice.

"W-Who is it?" Spencer asked on the other side of the door with a voice of distress.

"Sam." I stated, taking a breath and holding it.

Spencer slowly opened the door and I exhaled. He looked awful. Dark bags were under his eyes, and his hair was all messed up weird. It saddened me to see him like this.

He stared me in the eyes, "Yes...?"

"I came to see Carly."

He opened his mouth to possibly reject me, but I quickly cut him off.

"Please Spencer. I need to see her." I looked down, "Please..."

A moment of silence passed until he bit his lip and said softly, "Alright. She's upstairs laying down."

I nodded and slowly creaked up the steps and into the hallway.

Carly's door was slightly open already, so I quietly walked in. What I saw shocked me.

She was sickly pale - even worse than the other day. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, also, she was wearing a tank top and some sweatpants which emphasized her skinniness. In fact, I think it's okay to say her whole body seemed to be lifeless.

"Carly?" I said, walking to her bedside.

She turned her head towards me, "Hi Sam..."

I pulled up a chair and sat down, "So..."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confusedly.

"Because. Everyone hates me, and everyday you have to go and pretend that you can stand me when really, you'd leave me if you had the chance." She started becoming teary.

"Carls..."

"No! I'll never be good enough for anyone! Do you realize how hard it is to even go to school? So many people staring at you, thinking 'Oh look at that fat bitch."

"Carly..."

"How about iCarly? Thousands of people doing the same thing!"

"Carly!"

She was officially crying now. I couldn't help but grab her hand.

"Carly... I don't think of you that way. Neither does Spencer or Freddie. So many people like you. You need to calm down." I frowned.

"It's too late, Sam. I can't do anything. Everywhere I go, I'll be called an attention seeker." Her voice was shaky.

I sighed and sat back, "You know what? If people call you an attention seeker, they're just jealous of you and want to feel better about themselves."

"What's there to be jealous about?"

"Well, you're beautiful and have an amazing personality." I said, trying to boost her confidence.

She let more tears fall and softly spoke, "It doesn't seem like it."

"It's true though. Believe me."

Carly went quiet and messed with her fingers for a bit.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No!" She quickly responded, "I'm not."

I scanned her up and down, "Have you even eaten since you got back?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Okay... maybe I haven't had that much - but, Spencer already bothers me enough about it, and I don't need to gain any more weight."

"Um, yes you do! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"No. I know if I do, I'll see something I hate."

I took a big sigh, "You have to eat something. How about I make you a sandwich?"

She glanced around the room, "...Fine..."

With a feeling of success, I stood up and went downstairs to make Carly a sandwich. I'd have to get used to this. Y'know... helping someone.

Spencer wasn't in the living room, so he must've been in his room. I shrugged and went to the fridge.

Within five minutes, what I would call the perfect sandwich was easily created. Work isn't that hard I suppose.

I ran back upstairs with the sandwich in one hand and a Peppy Cola in the other. Carly was still in bed, so I brought it over and set it onto her bedside table.

"Here." I said, sitting back into my chair.

She picked up the plate and messed with her sandwich, not eating any of it. Her Peppy Cola remained untouched as well.

"Carly. Eat." I was really serious about her getting well again. I wasn't going to let her skip eating.

"I-I can't..." She stuttered and looked at the food as if it were poison that would kill her by touch.

"You have to."

Apparently, those three words were enough to convince her. She slowly took bites of the sandwich, and eventually, nothing was left of it. The Peppy Cola was drunk quickly as well. Once again, another success for the Puckett.

For the first time during my visit, Carly stood up, and uneasily at that. "I have to use the bathroom."

Before I could say anything, she ran out. Something didn't seem right...

I thought deeply. The doctor said she was becoming anorexic, right? If she was... isn't anorexia you know... puking up whatever you eat so you won't gain weight? My mind went into complete shock.

"Carly!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom door. It was shut and locked. "Carly!"

I panicked as I heard coughing on the other side and quickly started to pick the lock. The door was open in seconds, and I saw exactly what I didn't want to see.

Carly was collapsed down in front of the toilet with her hand over her stomach. This was the worst I've ever seen her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she just managed to slip one word from her lips.

"Help." 


	3. Meeting Steven

I got on my knees beside Carly's body,

"Spencer!" I yelled as loud as I could. Lout footsteps were heard running up the steps and into the bathroom.

"S-Sam? What happened?" His voice was stern yet sad at the same time.

"She ran in here and tried to puke up her food, but I don't think she was able to!"

"Oh my god... I'll call 911. Stay here with her." He ran as fast as he could back downstairs.

Carly was shivering and was now in a fetal position. I couldn't help but start to cry myself.

"C-Carly, just hold on. You'll be okay..." My voice cracked, "I promise..."

To be honest, I had no idea if she would be okay. I just needed to try and keep her from losing hope. That was my main goal.

Luckily, the hospital was really close to Bushwell, so sirens blared outside within a few minutes.

The paramedics came in and lifted Carly onto a gurney. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have forced her to eat the sandwich. Oh my gosh...  
-

Carly was back in the hospital bed, just like in the beginning. However, this time she was at least awake, and being fed through a nutrition tube they use for really sick patients. She may not have been majorly anorexic yet, but due to not eating for a long time, her body had to get some nutrients. Badly.

"I don't need this." Carly stated simply as if she believed she would be able to get better without it.

"Yeah, you do... you have to get better." I replied back, biting my lip.

"There isn't anything that needs to get better though..."

"You're skinny as a stick!" I exclaimed, "Seriously!"

She shook her head with doubt, "I wish."

I crossed my arms and sighed. She couldn't stay like this.

"Anyway Sam," Carly started to speak again with a soft tone of voice, "That can't be true. If it were, then people wouldn't be commenting online that I'm ugly and should kill myself..."

"You can't let them get to you. I already explained this to you; they only try to discourage you so they can make themselves feel better."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Carly, take it from your best friend."

Her eyes softened and she looked down, "I try to... but something always ruins my hope... I want to get better. I really do. It's so hard.."

"Then let me help you." I suggested.

"How?"

"Well, you need to start eating decent meals, not turn to cutting whenever there's a problem, you know, slowly make progress."

"I guess." She mumbled.

Just then, the doctor walked in with a lady who had pursed lips plastered on her face. At least, that's what it looked like.

"Samantha, could you please step out of the room?" The doctor asked.

Confusion overtook me, and apparently Carly too, "What? Why?" We both replied on unison.

"Because, I must talk to Ms. Shay in private." The lady said with a sour expression, "Is that a problem?"

I didn't want to leave Carly, but if I had to, there's no use in trying to protest.

"No ma'am..." I replied quietly, "I'll be back Carls."

The doctor opened the door as I left and closed the door behind me.

Who was that lady and why did she need to talk to Carly? Numerous thoughts were flying around in my head. Eventually, I decided to just forget about it. Where did I go next? Cafeteria.

Oh. My. God.  
I have no idea why people complain about the taste of hospital food. It's way, way better than the food we got at school.

Happily, I chewed my chicken strips while watching patients and visitors enter and exit. So many people. However, there was one guy who caught my eye.

He was tall with dark brown hair. In one hand he held a bouquet of gorgeous flowers and in the other, a small tray of food.

Unfortunatley, my staring was noticed and he walked over to my table. Damn it.

He was confused, "Um, hi"

I quickly stood up and took a breath, "Hi.. Look, I'm sorry for staring. I just couldn't help noticing those flowers."

"Oh. These?" He replied holding up the bouquet.

I nodded, "Who are they for?"

"My younger sister. She needed something to cheer herself up."

"What happened...?" I suddenly became highly interested in hearing what he had to say.

The guy sighed, "She suffered from bullying. A few days ago, she went insane and tried to... you know... kill herself..." His voice became dry.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I replied sadly.

He shrugged and messed with a fork that laid on the tray, "So, what're you here for?"

"My friend. She is pretty much is here for the same reason your sister is. Bullying... Suicide..."

His voice still dry, he replied, "Wow. Sorry about your friend... Hey, have we met before? I feel like I know you."

"No. I don't think so.. Anyway, I should get back to my friend."

"Wait!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah?"

He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote '152' on it with a pen, "Here's my sisters room number... if you ever need anything."

"Thanks." I slid the paper into my pocket and gave him a small smile, "Bye."  
"See you."

His shoes made a soft clumping sound as he walked out.

I checked my phone and yawned. It was a half hour since I left Carly. Unpatience overcome me, so I headed back to her room.

When I arrived, the door was creaked open just a bit, so I went in. The lady was nowhere to be seen. Just Carly, who was asleep, and the doctor.

The doctor looked up and saw me. It seemed like he had news.

He came over to me with some papers, "The woman who spoke to Carly earlier was talking to her about her experiences with bullying and self harm and such. I do hope you weren't worried about it."

"Ohh." I understood completely, "Don't worry. I wasn't worried. Just kind of confused.."

"Ah, that's normal I suppose. Anyway, here are her results." He handed me the papers and I scanned it over with my eyes. It read:

CARLY SHAY 07/24/1994 FEMALE

Bullied at school constantly.

First self harmed at age 14.

Insecure of weight and on verge of anorexia nervosa.

Mother died of suicide herself and father is currently stationed on Navy submarine.

Lives with brother.

Has online webshow with friends. Gets numerous cyberbullying-like comments.

I couldn't believe it. Carly never told me half of this stuff.

I bit my lip, "I see."

The doctor set the papers on the counter, "Maybe you should leave and let her rest."  
Hesitantly, I agreed and left the room. What now?

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the paper that guy gave me. Anything to keep me busy.

Stuffing it back into my pocket, I made my way to room 152. I knocked softly and the door opened. Yep. It was definitley the guy I met.

"Hi." I managed to say.

He smiled, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Well," I shrugged, "I did. What's your name? I'm not sure if you told me."

"Steven. Yours?"

"Sam."

"Aha, well come in Sam." He motioned me in and put emphasis on 'Sam'.

There in bed laid a little girl who looked to be about eleven or twelve. Scratches surrounded her eyes, and she had bruises covering her arms and legs. No way.

"Is this your sister?" I asked very quietly. I can't believe a girl this young could be so sad.

Steven nodded, "Elissa?"

The girl looked up.

"This is-"

"Sam?" Elissa cut Steven off. Her eyes were bright and glowing.

"You know my name...?" I asked.

"Yes!" She exclamined in excitement, "You're from iCarly!"

I glanced around and noticed she had stickers that said 'iCarly' all over the room.

Steven was surprised and looked to me, "I knew I'd seen you before."

Elissa smiled, "Steven, how did you get her to come?"

"Well, she's here because of a friend..."

A friend. A friend named Carly. A friend named Carly that Elissa just so happens to love. Both are going through the same thing. Idea? Yes.

"Steven, I'll be back. I promise. Just wait, Elissa!" I said, running out before either could reply. This was going to be amazing.

I just knew it. 


End file.
